


Coward

by is_jus_me



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Gen, Gore, Panic Attacks, ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23645878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/is_jus_me/pseuds/is_jus_me
Summary: Anonymous Request:hey, i love your writing so much :’) could you maybe write something along the lines of Klaus in withdrawal seeing ghosts and his siblings trying to calm him/hold him down because he doesn’t know where he is and is getting angry/panicked?
Relationships: Klaus Hargreeves & The Hargreeves
Comments: 2
Kudos: 82





	Coward

**Author's Note:**

> This same fic is n Tumblr my account is @is-jus-me.

“Klaus, what the fuck are you doing?” Diego says as he slams open the door of Klaus’s room, Klaus looks up at him from his phone and furrows his eyebrows closer. 

“What do you mean?” He asks, making Diego glare at him. 

“The electricity is out, there’s no light and we have to find torches,” He explained, pointing at his surrounding. That’s when Klaus looked up and realized that the lights were out, darkness engulfed the entire house. 

“Can’t we use our phone?” Klaus asked, lifting his phone up. 

“Klaus, your phone is at 2 per cent,” Ben deadpanned from the corner of the room, making Klaus hiss at him. 

“Come on, Luther, Vanya and Five are already looking for the flashlights upstairs, we have to go down in the basement and see if Reginald kept any,” Diego said walking out of the room and Klaus followed.

“Where’s mom?” Klaus asked as he walked down the stairs. Diego was in front of him with his phone in his hand. 

“She’s was charging when the lights went out, so she’s out of it,” Diego grunted, almost tripping down the stairs. 

Finally, the two stepped into the basement, Diego shined the light on one of the doors and told Klaus to go in there, before Diego entered another room and left him all alone in the hallway. Klaus looked at the gate warily, when Diego shined the light on it, the gate looked familiar but Klaus couldn’t exactly remember it. After all, it had been a while since he had been down here. 

He pushed the gate open and stepped inside. The gate closed shut with a loud thud followed by a click, but Klaus didn’t notice. The room was cold, colder than every other place in the house. It didn’t even feel like it was part of the house. A chill ran up his spine as the temperature in the room dropped further. 

“Hello, can you please help me?” A voice said from behind of Klaus, it sounded like a little girl who was lost and hurt. But Klaus thought it was only Diego messing with him. 

“Diego that’s not..”

“Funny,” He breathed out. His eyes widen in fear and panic. It was a little girl. She was tiny, maybe 5 or 6. Her brown hair was messy and bloody, one of her eyes was missing, her feet positioned awkwardly, twisting and turning. Blood splattered across her blue dress and her head tilted. 

“Can you help me?” she asked again stepping towards Klaus, making take a step back. Klaus shut his eyes tightly, another ghastly looking man appearing in front of him, making him open his eyes back to see the girl who was now a lot closer to him, her tiny and bloody hands extending to touch him. 

He turned away from the girl, to see another man. Dishevelled hair and a broken neck, blood dripping from his eyes. Stumbling towards Klaus. Beside him was another woman, gory and bloody. Then a little boy, an old lady, a teen girl, another man, another little girl. More ghosts appearing by the second, asking for help and walking towards Klaus, closing in on him. 

His breathing became uneven and harsh. He remembers what Luther had told him about ghosts, he could walk through them, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. He could bring himself to do anything. 

As the little girl came closer, he realized where he was. He was in the mausoleum, the one he spent most his childhood in. The same place he was tortured in for years, the same place that turned him into what he was today. A coward. 

“HELP,” He screamed. 

_“Father no, please no. Let me out,” The little boy screamed, as the paranormal creatures of the past haunted him. He tucked himself in the corner of the mausoleum, as far away from the ghosts that lurked in the darkroom. But they wouldn’t leave him alone, because the further he went, the closer they got._

“HELP, PLEASE,” He screamed again, gasping for air as tears streamed down his eyes. 

_“Number 4, stop acting like a coward. You have to learn to control your powers,” Reginald screamed at the scared little boy in the corner of the darkroom. His loud and angry voice echoed in the large space, making the teary face boy whimper and cower in fear. Reginald glared at the boy one last time before closing the door shut with a loud bang and a click._

“DIEGO,” Klaus screamed again, weeping and sobbing. His knees weak. He was about to fall on the floor. The ghosts haunted him alongside the memories of the mausoleum. Everything was a blur, as he tried to rid himself from the ghosts. Klaus couldn’t feel anything, not Ben’s screams of advice, telling him that he could walk through the ghosts, not Diego and Luther’s arms wrapping around him, not Vanya’s soothing words as they walked him up the stairs or Five’s walking back and forth. 

The only things he could feel was the screams of the ghosts and the trembling of his body. 

He wanted to breathe again, but it was hard. He felt like he was going to faint. Everything was becoming dark, he couldn’t see the faces of his siblings or their voices trying to pull him out. 

Everything was blank. Everything was dark. Everything was nothing. 

And nothing was everything. 

The emptiness and the numbness overtook him. His gasping for air was gone, his eyes becoming droopy. The last thing that he remembered was the little girl asking for help. 

“I am a coward,“

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this fic please leave kudos or feel free to throw me some feedback. Love y'all


End file.
